


Up on the Roof

by Twinings (The_Injustice_Trinity)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Still Enemies, F/M, Gen, It Sucks to be Jonathan Crane, unlikely rescues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Injustice_Trinity/pseuds/Twinings
Summary: There was not room enough for two up on the roof.





	Up on the Roof

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Free for All Fic for All, 2012. (Techie here, uploading for Captain! Several years late, but hey. Better late than dead, right?)
> 
> Prompt: Scarecrow and Catwoman fight; Catwoman wins

Catwoman and the Scarecrow didn’t usually meet up during jobs. He was a mad scientist, she was a master thief. There wasn’t much overlap.  
  
But on the same night she turned up at Darck Labs to release the test animals– _again_ –he was there to raid their chemical stores. Typical.  
  
They met on the roof. She was on her way in; he was on his way out. He was alone, lugging an oversized briefcase and looking as crabby as ever. Selina was just going to ignore him, but apparently not having his twitty henchmen around made him jumpy. When he whipped out one of those fear toxin things and pointed it at her, she didn’t have to think. She dropped to the ground and kicked up at his wrist. Her boot connected cleanly; the toxin went flying. She could hear the sound of shattering glass as his briefcase hit the ground. Oops. That wasn’t going to make him happy.  
  
One hand started to uncoil her whip as she thrust her leg out again in a high side kick, leaping up from her crouch to put even more power behind it. It would have knocked Batman on his ass.  
  
She wasn’t used to fighting pointdexter, there. He folded over, stumbling back toward the edge of the roof.  
  
She realized she had misjudged the distance.  
  
His eyes widened, and both arms flailed for something to grab onto as one foot met empty air.  
  
_Oh, hell._  
  
The whip cracked, and she felt a moment’s satisfaction as it coiled around his wrist.  
  
Then he dropped, and his weight jerked her right off her feet. She slid a few inches toward the edge before she managed to brace herself, just barely keeping her grip on the handle. She could feel the whip jerking as he flailed around in a panic, but at least he was still attached to the other end of it.  
  
She didn’t want to  _kill_  him. “Pull me up!  _Pull me up!_ ”

“Why–should–I?” she managed. She felt him kick harder, and gritted her teeth. She was really going to drop him if he didn’t calm the hell down. “Okay, okay!” She strained to drag him back up over the edge, but found her arms simply weren’t up to the task.  
  
The little bastard was heavier than he looked.  
  
“ _Help me_ ,” he demanded, and the raw edge of fear in his voice was the only thing that stopped her from letting go of the whip right then.  _She_  hadn’t gone looking for a fight.  _She_  had been minding her own business.  
  
“Can’t you–climb up?” she snapped.  
  
“Don’t you think I would have done it already?!”  
  
The whip nearly jerked itself right out of her hands.  
  
“Stop flailing!” she bellowed. He went still.  
  
For the next few seconds, there was no sound but his ragged breathing as she strained to raise him by just a few inches.  
  
Then there was a faint, familiar thump-flap behind her. A second pair of arms settled around her, gripping the whip, taking the weight. She breathed a sigh of relief, and together, she and Batman pulled the Scarecrow to safety.  
  
Crane dropped to his knees, shaking, still clinging with both hands to the whip still wrapped around his wrist. His shoulder was probably out of the socket, but he would survive.  
  
Selina looked up at Batman. Looked back at the Scarecrow. Gave the whip a yank to send him sprawling at Batman’s feet.  
  
“I got you a present,” she said. “Meow?”


End file.
